


Shadows and Cages

by Narya_Flame



Series: LLA Gift Ficlets 2018 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Ficlet, First Age, Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: In Gondolin, Fanari and Aredhel spend an evening by the fire.A gift ficlet for Spiced Wine for Legendarium Ladies April.





	Shadows and Cages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [~ Magnificat of the Damned: Book I. Starfall ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105749) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Spiced requested Aredhel with her OFC, Fanari, from her wonderful Dark Prince universe.

Tattered ribbons of flame danced along the logs. Fanari slid the comb through Aredhel's damp hair, and the scent of soap and lemon mingled with the tang of the smoke.   
  
“Thou art far away tonight,” she said softly.  
  
Aredhel gave a tired smile. “I am afraid.”  
  
“Afraid?”  
  
“That in coming here I have simply traded one cage for another.”  
  
Fanari laid aside the comb and instead eased her fingers through the knots and snarls in the hair. “Thy brother's city is beautiful.”  
  
“Tirion was beautiful. Valinor was beautiful. Cages are made in all shapes and sizes, my dear.” Aredhel closed her eyes and tipped back her head as Fanari's fingertips massaged her scalp. “Oh, that feels good.”  
  
Fanari slipped her arms around Aredhel's waist and kissed the pale skin of her exposed neck. “I am here for thee.”  
  
“I know it.” Aredhel leaned into the embrace. “But I sense that thou art not happy either. Art thou thinking of him?”  
  
Fanari's mind strayed to the brooch he had gifted her, kept hidden in a chest until one who was worthy came to claim it. “Yes.”  
  
“I think I am hurt.” Aredhel turned and brushed Fanari's hair back from her face, her smile gently teasing. “Am I not enough for thee?”  
  
“It is not that. I know he does not look on women in that way, and I accepted it long ago. But a shadow clings to him, and though he burns with defiance, ever in my mind I see him alone in the dark.” Wind howled through the turrets and archways outside. She rested her forehead against Aredhel's. “I fear it will take us all, before the end.”  
  
“My Fanari is a Seer too.” Aredhel kissed her cheek and nipped playfully at her earlobe.   
  
Fanari laughed and stroked Aredhel's nipple through the silk of her nightgown, feeling it harden and peak under her fingers. Aredhel moaned. She slipped her robe from her shoulders and guided her friend's hand downwards, and in front of the fire they lost themselves in each other, and shadows and cages were forgotten until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> For readers not familiar with Spiced Wine's 'verse (seriously, go and read it), the man referred to in this story is Maglor; in 'Starfall', he gifts Fanari with a brooch when she is a small child.


End file.
